legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox is one of members of the V Team and a high ranking one as the girlfriend and currently the wife of top member Scourge the Hedgehog. She was once a heroine herself but she turned against the Freedom Fighters for Scourge and she helped him take over Anti-Mobius. She loyally cared about Scourge and unlike all other girls he was involved with, he cared about her too, The B Team Storyline Slade Strikes Back Fiona made her first appearance in Slade Strikes Back where Scourge longed to be reunited with her, his wish came true and she helped his New gang as their new team mate. She was however used as bait from Joker who blackmailed Scourge into murdering Oswald but with help from Bender and Lizbeth, Fiona was saved and her hedgehog came out alive. Fiona came with the Team in their endeavors. She and Scourge were the first two alongside Bender and Starfire to know Negaduck was possessed by Joker and she helped Scourge get over it and she realized Star's feelings for Bender rather quickly. The V Team Island Adventure She returned in The V Team Island Adventure, pregnant with Scourge's kids and she came along with the Team against Uka Uka and they weren't alone this time. Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Django and some new friends helped them as well as their bosses Slade and Anti Cosmo. Eventually Scourge proposed to Fiona and made plans with Bender and Eddy to hold it after everything was all settled out. With Bender as best man, Lizbeth as maid of honor and Slade as the pope. The two got married and had children Unfortunately this happiness lasted only for so long when Hunson Abadeer made his move and caused discord. Fiona acted like her friends, and when they arrived in the future Fiona was shocked to see her kids being warriors against Darkwarrior at a young age. She got over it and she became protective to her children. Totally Mobian Spies Fiona then joined on Totally Mobian Spies with the girls and Eddy to face against Iron Queen and once again Fiona joined forces with Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django, Edd, Pinky and The Brain while meeting the Whoop agency, the Sly Cooper Gang, Cadance and Reaver. Fiona definitely has showed us that she is not a girl to trifle with as many have learned the hard way. Fiona next then helps Lara, Sam and Alex save Edd and Clover as they were abducted by Hugo Brass and they have go through a jungle, where she and Lara find a horned creature and work together to beat it Gallery Fiona_Fox.jpg Fiona_Fox.png Fiona22.JPG Fiona23.JPG Fiona24.JPG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Members of The V Team Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Fourth in Command Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:Action Heroines Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:Main Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure: Category:Main Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Gloved Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Leading Ladies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Main Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Cute Characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Sexy characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters